BB-28
| gender = Unknown | hair color = Bald | eye color = Green | status = Alive | death cause = | location = Peripatetic (with Sam) | occupation = Bridge baby | rank = | affiliation = Bridges | family = | portrayed by = }} 'BB-28 '(service name) is the bridge baby encountered, and later used, by Sam during his expeditions. Story Assignment to Sam BB-28 was initially assigned to Igor Frank of Bridges Corpse Disposal. When corpse disposal of a necrotizing suicide victim goes wrong, BB-28 is tossed to Sam by Igor before Igor is killed in a voidout. For failing to save its operative, BB-28 is ordered to be cremated and unknowingly taken by Sam to an incinerator along with President Bridget Strand's corpse. However, upon realizing the BB is still alive, Sam defies the order, and soon after establishes a trance connection with the infant to escape a group of beached things. After Sam returns to Capital Knot City, Deadman recalibrates BB-28 and gives the infant back to Sam. Thereafter, Sam uses BB-28 extensively in his westward expedition. Realignment Throughout Sam's journey, BB-28 becomes increasingly attached to Sam, who eventually begins affectionately referring to the infant as "Lou" – the name he and his late wife were going to give their unborn daughter. Lou is eventually taken from Sam by Deadman, who states that the infant requires realignment between the worlds of the living and dead after having veered too far towards the former by bonding with Sam. Furthermore, Deadman reveals that the realignment procedure may erase Lou's memories, but that failing to perform the procedure would result in Lou reaching the end of their function within merely days following. When Deadman returns Lou to Sam, Lou seems to be more bonded with Deadman than Sam. After interacting with Sam again, Lou's connection with him is eventually rekindled. This connection is later displayed when Lou controls Sam's odradek to protect him from gunfire received from Higgs. One last delivery When a decommissioning order comes through for Lou to be incinerated, Deadman mentions that Sam may try removing Lou from their BB pod to see what happens, in direct contravention of an executive order. Sam then takes Lou to the nearest incinerator. At the Incinerator West of Capital Knot City, Sam removes Lou from their BB pod and frantically attempts to stimulate activity in the lifeless infant. With a spectral umbilical cord forming tethered to Lou and infant BTs floating above the two, a dejected Sam holds Lou in his embrace. To Sam's surprise, Lou lets out a fussy cry before playfully grabbing Sam's UCA quipu. Together with Lou, Sam leaves the incinerator and cradles Lou in an ending drizzle of rain bearing no effects of timefall, just as sunlight breaks through and an ordinary rainbow forms above them. Interactions There are several actions Sam can perform to increase his connection level with Lou. # Soothing – Sam may rock Lou to pacify them. If Lou is already calm, they will perform playful gestures to Sam. # Private room interaction – Sam may interact with Lou in private rooms to increase his connection level with the infant. Occasionally, Sam will have nightmares of Lou. Notable among these are one in which Lou turns around to face Sam bearing the disconcerting face of Deadman; and another where after a playful exchange with Sam of tapping its BB pod's glass, Lou will irately headbutt itself free by breaking through the glass. # Playing "BB's Theme" to Lou – Sam may whistle the song to Lou while walking or resting in-place. After receiving the harmonica from the Musician, Sam may play the song to Lou on the instrument while resting. Actions that increase Sam's connection level with Lou include: # Running fast and jumping # Urinating # Going across zip-lines # Playing music # Escaping BTs without confronting them # Reaching maximum speeds with a vehicle # Giving likes to other players # Having structures used by others # Passing through a "Good work, BB" sign Actions that increase Lou's stress levels include: # Killing enemies. # Taking damage from enemies # Falling down from great heights # Getting too close to or dragged by BTs # Being swept away by deep river currents # Submerging their BB pod in water Notes In-universe * Lou releases heart shaped bubbles in their BB pod. * Lou will become dismissive of Sam in private rooms if he becomes inebriated from drinking Timefall Porters. Out-of-universe * Sam first refers to BB-28 as Lou at the beginning of episode 6. * Nearly all instances of "BB" in Death Stranding s user interface are replaced with "Lou" after Sam defeats the Combat Veteran and returns from the World War II-era Beach in episode 7. Explanations Lou's gender has not been officially confirmed. Louise is particularly a female name, however, as well as the name Sam gave to his unborn daughter. Deadman incorrectly surmises that Sam's unborn child was a boy. Lucy confirmed in her ninth report that their child was in fact a girl. References Category:Characters